Sirius
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Tite histoire toute triste!!!!! Harry pense a la mort de.... et raconte ce qu'il vit!!!! vraiment toute triste!!! "Fic Terminer!!!" REVIEW SVP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Sirius  
  
Je sais bien que rien n'aurais pu changer ce qui est arriver, je n'avait pas autre choix. Ron et Hermione m'en veulent toujours, mais il ne savent pas combien moi je peu m'en vouloir, j'ai tuer mon parrain! Jamais j'aurais voulu le faire, la seule personne que je considérais comme mon père. C'étais peut-être en au début juin, c'étais la dernière sortie a Pré-Au- Lard, je m'en souvient comme si c'étais hier, combien de fois Voldemort ma kidnapper? Moi mes amis ou mon parrain, mais jamais quelqu'un étais mort. Sirius et moi marchions dans la rue, nous nous dirigions vers la cabane hurlante, a ce moment la, six mangemort ou surgit de nul part, ils nous stupéfixier et emporter auprès de leur maître. Quand je me suis réveiller, Sirius étais bâillonner devant Voldemort qui l'immobilisait. C'étais en faite ma seule chance de le tuer, il étais en train de préparer une prophétie, le monde serais détruit et il n'y aurais que douleur et déprime dans le monde a cette instant précis, si je n'avait pas agis. J'ai sortit ma baguette magique et je l'ai pointer sur mon parrain et Voldemort, j'ai hésiter, je me posait une question, une personne ou des millions? Ma réponse étais évidente, j'aurais préférer que ça sois n'importe qui d'autre plutôt que Sirius, j'ai lancer le sort Avada Kedavra, je les ai tuer tout les deux sur le coup, j'ai livrer les mangemort au ministère. Et j'ai voulu faire quelque chose, mais Dumbledore disait que rien de ferais revenir Sirius. Je me suis alors cacher, loin de Poudlard, loin de mes amis. Je suis en Russie, j'ai trouver un sortilège pour cacher ma cicatrice, j'ai couper mes cheveux, et j'ai changer de nom. Je sais très bien que je n'aurait pas du me cacher des autres, en faite je me cache de moi même. Je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Russie, je suis attrapeur et bientôt je vais jouer contre la Bulgarie, je vais sans doute voir mes amis. Mais ce n'est pas réellement eux que je voudrait voir, chaque soir je monte sur le toit de ma maison et je regarde les étoiles, chaque soir je la vois, l'étoile Sirius.  
  
Fin 


	2. suite

La suite fais sur demande!!!!!!! Voilà! Le deuxième chapitre de ma très belle mais triste histoire Sirius lollll!!! Bon bon je vais vous dire un tit secret!!! Les fic de Valharry et de Zigmo sont bonne!!! Ainsi que les mienne Non?? Non non je suis pas vantarde!! Mais c vrai celles de Valharry et de mon tit frère Zigmo sont super coollllll bon bon ma vous laisser lire je suis sure que vous aller adorer!! Si vous avez d'autre idée comme la merveilleuse idées qui ma donner de l'inspiration!!!! Je voudrais dire un GROS MERCI!!! A Malissandre!!! C'est elle qui ma proposer de faire une suite!!!  
  
Merci Malissandre, merci du fond du c?ur!!!! (  
  
Merci a Wingardium, Malissandre, Cho Chang, Mary-evy et Eina216!!! Merci a vous de m'avoir laisser une Review!!!!!bon je vais vous laisser lire mon chapitre 2 plus long que mon chapitre 1!! Mais ya pas de nom alors il s'appelle SUITE!!! Je vais vous laisser lire la!! Je suis pas si méchante que ça quand même!!!!  
  
Jvous aime fort fort fort Fan de Harry Potter!!  
  
Xxx Saria  
  
La veille du match, je le redoute comme la peste. Tous les joueurs sont réuni et j'en suis inclus. Mais que vais-je faire si ils me reconnaisse? Ca y est, le capitaine nous laisse partir. j'ai peur, j'ai peur de savoir ce qu'il va arriver demain. Toute l nuit, la même question me tourne dans la tête. Au matin, dans les vestiaire, je voit l'inquiétude sur le visage des mes coéquipier, mais aucun d'eux ne connais ma crainte. J'ai été nommé sur le terrain, James Harris. Si Hermione ne comprend pas ça. En face de moi il y a Victor Krum. Il me regarde d'un air embêter et tourne les yeux vers une partie des gradins. Je suit son regard et je les voit tous les trois, oui tous les trois Remus Lupin est la. Je donnerais tout pour les voir me dire « Je te pardonne ». A causse de moi il ne reste qu'un Maraudeur encore en vis, a causse de moi Remus est seul et triste, a causse de moi Remus dois passer toutes les pleine lunes seul, a causse de moi tant de peine est causer. Je donnerais ma vie pour entendre la voix de Sirius me dire  
  
« -Harry, je te pardonne! »  
  
Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je voit son visage rieur qui me souris, je voit ses yeux noirs me supplier et j'entend sa voix qui hurle.  
  
«-Va s'y Harry fais le! Je t'en pris fini s'en!! »  
  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis a pleurer, les larmes brouille ma vue. Des larmes que des larmes. Le match n'a pas commencer et tous les regard sont tourner vers moi.  
  
-OH!!!! Se fit entendre des gradins. Je me tourne vers cette endroit, Hermione est la debout une main sur la bouche et l'autre pointer sur moi.  
  
-Harry?  
  
Je me tourne vers Victor. « Harry »? comment a t'il su?  
  
-James Harris est nul autre que notre très cher disparut Harry Potter! Dit la voix du commentateur.  
  
Oh! Non! Le sortilège a été annuler par mes larmes de désespoirs. Que faire? Je m'envol, au dessus du stade en passant par dessus la tête de mes amis, si ils le sont toujours.  
  
Je m'enfuit encore, je fuit mes amis, ma vie, moi-même. Cette nuit je regarderais les étoiles et peut-être qu'un jour le visage de Sirius brilleras.  
  
Fin!!! 


End file.
